


Hwanwoong's Type

by filthinthebeauty



Series: Oneus x Ateez Threesomes [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), B.I.G | Boys in Groove, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Song Mingi, Top Yoo Heedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: Mingi was about to find out that Hwanwoong had a type too; plush lipped, deep voiced, and at least five inches taller than he was.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong, Song Mingi/Yoo Heedo, Yeo Hwanwoong/Yoo Heedo
Series: Oneus x Ateez Threesomes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hwanwoong's Type

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay for this second part, life got in the way. But won't be long before the next part is uploaded! Feel free to comment what you thought of this pairing, always open to feedback!

“So when will you tell me who is it?” Mingi whined into the phone pressed to his ear.

Hwanwoong huffed on the other end. “Will you ever let this go?” The blonde groaned into the device.

“Nope. Can I at least get another hint?” He whined again.

Hwanwoong sighed, suffering at the hands of Mingi’s merciless curiosity. “Hmm… what else do you want to know?”

“You said he’s an idol, right? Well, what’s his position in his group? A dancer? Rapper? Singer? Visual? Is he the maknae? You did say he was older than us. Is he the youngest of his group or the eldest?”

“Woah, woah, slow down!” The blonde giggled. “One question at a time!”

Mingi held his tongue, waiting for the other to begin.

“Okay, well… As for his position, he’s the group’s main rapper. But he is also an incredible dancer. Has been noticed quite a bit for his dance skills.”

Mingi added this new information to his list currently open on his laptop in front of him. _Yes,_ _he was keeping a list._ If Hwanwoong was going to torture him by not telling him who the other was, he was going to try and crack this code by himself. Every time the other let a clue slip, he would sneak a note into his phone, then transfer it to his laptop. It was petty, but it irked him that the small blonde didn’t trust him enough to be upfront and tell him. It wasn’t like Mingi was going to tell anyone. Well besides his bandmates… San and Wooyoung were currently trying to help him figure out the mystery person. However, Hwanwoong’s clues were too vague and could literally apply to anyone of their senior groups.

So far, his list read;

  * _Idol (debuted before us)_
  * _Not Youngjo_
  * _Not in Oneus or Onewe_
  * _Not Youngjo_
  * _Not in RBW_
  * _Not in any of the big three companies_
  * _Definitely not Youngjo (do not ask again)_
  * _Taller than Hwanwoong (not hard)_
  * _Could be taller than you (Woongie can’t remember or won’t say)_
  * _Main rapper_
  * _Can dance_



Mingi scowled at the last word. If Hwanwoong was praising him for his dancing, he definitely had _some_ talent.

He tuned in as Hwanwoong continued. “As for his age? Well, he was the maknae until recently, I do believe they added a new group member.”

“How many members in the group?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Mingi pouted. He had hoped to catch the other off-guard. Hwanwoong must have sensed his pout, as he reprimanded him over the phone for it. The tiny male had some weird sixth sense when it came to sensing pouts. Could be due to the fact the everyone in Oneus seemed to pout a lot.

Brushing aside the others warning about pouting, Mingi continued with the interrogation. “When was their last comeback? Did it get any wins? How did it do on the charts?”

Hwanwoong sighed again. “Well… their last comeback…” Hwanwoong paused. “Wow, that was a while ago.”

“Did you just search for their last comeback.” Mingi questioned stifling a laugh.

“Shut up! It’s been _ages_ since their last comeback.” It was the blonde’s turn to whine now. “They’ve got enlistment.” He mumbled as an afterthought.

“Does he have any tattoos?” The rapper questioned.

“None the last time I looked.”

“And when exactly was that?”

Hwanwoong laughed. “It was before our debut. I think that’s enough questions. Anyway, when are you going to visit again? I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Mingi mumbled.

It was the truth; he did miss the tiny blonde. It was hard trying to see the other on a regular basis. Having recently debuted, followed up by a second mini-album, Oneus was already gearing up for more Japanese promotions having returned from a successful concert. And another mini-album, but that was for Mingi to keep on the down low. Their last encounter at the Oneus dorm had been the last time they had been able to put their hands on one another.

Their phone conversation verged on breaking their hourly limit (set by both of their group leaders who were both frustrated that the number of lengthy phone calls had increased since their last encounter) when Hwanwoong wished him a goodnight, before hanging up.

“Thank god!” Jongho groaned as the rapper put the phone down. “Now I can sleep!”

Mingi scowled at the other.

His list now read;

  * _Idol (debuted before us)_
  * _Not Youngjo_
  * _Not in Oneus or Onewe_
  * _Not Youngjo_
  * _Not in RBW_
  * _Not in any of the big three companies_
  * _Definitely not Youngjo ( do not ask again)_
  * _Taller than Hwanwoong (not hard)_
  * _Could be taller than you (Woongie can’t remember or won’t say)_
  * _Main rapper_
  * _Can dance_
  * _Was a maknae, been replaced_
  * _Group undergoing enlistment_
  * _Maybe tattoos?_



~

“Hey, what are you watching?” Mingi leaned down to give the blonde a quick hug before sitting opposite him.

Hwanwoong paused the video and raised his head to meet the rapper, leaning back into his chair. “Oh, it’s nothing, a friend just sent me a cover of a song they did.”

Mingi peered at the screen, noticing three females in crop tops and white track pants. “Can I have a look?”

The dancer scrunched his nose before scrolling back the video and placing it down on the table again.

“Oh, you’re friends with 3YE?!” Mingi exclaimed, quickly recognising the female dancers performing. The song started with unfamiliar voice overs sounding, before slipping into the more recognisable start of Con Calma.

Hwanwoong didn’t answer his question, eyes fixed on the video, however replying with a small mumble of; “It’s nicely choreographed.”

A few males joined the dance, Mingi recognising Koonzo, with the two younger males looking familiar, yet names un-placeable.

Hwanwoong’s phone pinged with a text message notification as the video ended. The younger stretched his arms above his head. “Want a coffee?”

The blonde nodded snatching his phone back off the table, beginning to type out a text.

Leaving the elder to it, Mingi went to the counter to order. The waitress smiled prettily at him as she took his order, painted fingers lingering as she handed him back his change. Mingi gave her a small smile back, before returning to Hwanwoong who was still typing away on his phone.

The blonde sucked on his bottom lip as his fingers tapped against the devices screen. His hair, usually held back with a headband, was falling into his eyes. The redhead itched to brush it back, instead settling drumming his fingers against the table softly as the other ignored him. Mingi pouted.

“Don’t pout.” Hwanwoong frowned, placing his phone down, eyes coming up to meet the younger male.

Mingi’s pout turned into a soft smile. “You weren’t paying attention to me.”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes at the younger. “I was busy replying to someone.”

“Is that more important than me?” The redhead asked, jutting out his bottom lip playfully.

“It could be…” Hwanwoong replied, smiling coyly.

Hwanwoong’s phone pinged again. Mingi averted his eyes, not wanting to seem intrusive, even though he was curious about who was stealing Hwanwoong's attention from him.

“Hey…” The blonde began, lowering his phone. “Do you mind if a friend joins us? It’s just that they’re in the area. And this is my only time off for a while.”

Mingi nodded. He really didn’t want to be sharing Hwanwoong with anyone at the moment, especially since it had been a month since they had seen each other last, but they were idols, and any moment they were able to spend with friends and family during the chaotic schedules was a blessing. He wasn’t going to be an arsehole just because he missed the blonde. The smile he got in thanks made his heart twitch and hands tingle. Hwanwoong leant across the table and squeezed one before letting it go as their coffee arrived. The waitress raised an eyebrow at Hwanwoong’s retreating hand but didn’t make a comment. Mingi ignored her.

Hwanwoong’s friend arrived as Mingi was halfway into his iced coffee. The redhead recognised him from the video that they had been watching only a moment ago.

As the dancer got up to meet the new arrival, Mingi noticed the huge height difference between the pair. He also noticed how the taller males hands lingered on Hwanwoong’s hips, a bit too long for his liking.

He narrowed his eyes as the ash-blonde male leant down to whisper something to the dancer, Hwanwoong’s hand pressed into the others chest as he laughed in response. _Yep. Definitely don’t like that._

Mingi glared at the other male, not liking how at ease Hwanwoong was with him. The taller male caught the tail-end of his glare.

“Heedo.” The tall male extended a hand, deep voice rumbling, a bright smile on his face.

“Mingi.” The redhead replied, still eyeing the other, trying to drop his voice lower than the timbre of the others voice.

He was secretly pleased however, at the fact that he was taller ash-blonde male when he rose to stand. Even if only being slightly taller.

“So how did you two meet?” The redhead asked out of politeness as they sat back down, Heedo moving a chair closer to Hwanwoong.

Mingi didn’t appreciate the smirk the pair shared at his question.

“Dongmyeong introduced us after The Unit.” Heedo answered, cat eyes settling on the tiny blonde’s face. Hwanwoong smiled back.

Mingi really didn’t like all the shared glances. It made him feel like he was out of the loop.

“You guys are really good. Been following Ateez since your debut. Was thrilled when Woongie said I’d get to meet you today.”

Mingi cringed internally. He was flattered that the other knew who he was, knew Ateez, but he was slightly embarrassed he didn’t know which group the other was from. He smiled and thanked the other. Nodding along as Hwanwoong complimented the dance cover they had just watched. The aforementioned male was completely oblivious to Mingi’s internal torment. He was sitting happily next to Heedo, the ash-blonde males’ arm around the back of the chair he was occupying. Sitting too close for Mingi’s comfort.

The blonde pair continued to chat, Hwanwoong occasionally reaching a hand up to touch the arm around his shoulders whenever answering a question. Every time he did so made the young rapper clench his fists underneath the table. 

Mingi found it difficult to be polite when answering questions directed at him. Heedo was nice, but the redhead really wished that he would stop touching his sort-of-boyfriend. The younger fiddled with the empty plastic cup in front of him. Every time Hwanwoong would move his hand to touch the other, the plastic made an uncomfortable scrunching noise. Not that the blonde pair took any notice. 

Eventually Heedo rose and bid them farewell, kissing the smaller blonde on the cheek. After Heedo left, Hwanwoong's smiling face turned towards him, face quickly falling into a frown.

"Did you have to be so rude?"

Mingi was taken aback. Hwanwoong was flirting with the other male and yet Mingi was being the rude one.

The blondes scowl deepened. 

_Oops._ Mingi accidentally said that part out loud. 

"You're unbelievable." Hwanwoong turned on his heel and left, leaving the redhead to stare after him. 

Making a split second decision, he decided it would be best to follow and apologise. Darting out the door, he caught up with the tiny male.

"Woongie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Mingi begged, walking quickly to keep up with the other. 

"Don't call me that." 

Even though Hwanwoong was shorter than him, the smaller males stride out-paced him. His determination to ditch Mingi evident.

"Hwanwoong-ah." Mingi begged.

The elder ignored him. Mingi noticed the RBW company building looming. If Hwanwoong went inside, there would be no way Mingi would be allowed to follow, especially if he was unwanted. 

"Please. Talk to me." The redhead stretched a hand out to touch the elders shoulder. 

Hwanwoong paused at the company doors, although didn't turn back to look at him. "Fine."

Mingi quickly stepped behind him, ducking his head as Hwanwoong told the security guard that Mingi was with him. 

He followed the younger down the stars, being led into a small recording studio. Hwanwoong locked the door, before crossing his arms.

"What's into you? You're not usually this much of a dick!" The dancer snapped, throwing his phone onto one of the couches. 

"Me? I wasn't the one all over another idol in a public place." Mingi snapped back, crossing his arms defensively.

"Heedo is just a friend!"

"Have you slept with him?"

The blonde was not smiling, his face dark and furious. His usual smiling eyes were angry and guarded. Mouth pressed into a thin line. 

"I'm sorry." Mingi began. "I'm not your boyfriend, I had no right to get jealous about you."

Hwanwoong's nose scrunched. "No, you didn't. You have no right to get jealous. Especially when I wasn't flirting in the first place. Heedo is a close friend."

Mingi dropped his head ashamed.

"Look at me." Hwanwoong snapped. 

The younger did as he was told. 

"When you grow some balls and actually ask me out, then I will allow you to have some leniency for feeling jealous."

Mnigi's mouth dropped.

Hwanwoong took advantage of the situation and smashed his own mouth against the younger, yanking his head down into a bruising kiss. Mingi leant down, arms circling down over the others arse, sliding down between his thighs, before picking him up. Hwanwoong's knee's pressed against the wall, his thighs squeezing tightly around Mingi's waist. The rapper gripped his arse tightly, wincing at the feeling of teeth tugging harshly on his bottom lip. Hwanwoong's mouth trailed down to his throat, the younger tipping his head back to rest against the wall as the blonde dug his teeth into the skin of his neck.

Mingi allowed the elder to take control, leaving his hands on the others arse, neck tilted back, bare and exposed to the others bite, surrendering himself to the others anger. He held the other still against his body, whimpering at each bruising touch of teeth. Hwanwoong had never been rough like this with him before. 

Hwanwoong pulled back, eyes still angry, lips swollen. 

Mingi averted his eyes, burying his face in the elders neck.

"I'm still angry at you." The blonde mumbled as he nuzzled his face against the youngers cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Mingi felt a hand snake to the front of his jeans. "So make it up to me."

The redhead let the elder work his jeans open, and slip a hand down his front. He sighed as a hand wrapped around his cock. He braced himself against the wall as Hwanwoong leant back, trying to make the angle less awkward as he jacked Mingi off in his pants between them. The pressure on his hips and shoulder was verging painful as Hwanwoong dug his limbs tighter against him, trying to hold himself up, and away from Mingi's front. Thankfully, the elder was light.

The blonde's mouth twitched when Mingi whined, and bucked his hips into his hand. The blonde fisted the younger, wrist twisting, fingers flicking over the head, teasing, taunting. His grip tight and painful, before relaxing and soothing, repeating the motion over and over. The rapper blinked back tears.

Just as he was on the verge of cumming, Hwanwoong pushed back against his grip. Mingi let him go, the dancers feet barely hitting the floor before he tugged his jeans down, underwear quickly following suit.

Hwanwoong traded places with him, spreading his legs apart as far as the jeans rucked at his knees would allow, hands on the wall, arse pushed towards the rapper. Tilting a head in Mingi's direction he waited for the younger, impatience clear on his face.

Mingi cupped a cheek, fingers gently circling the hole, before dropping to his knees. Taking in the soft smooth hairless skin present to him. He hadn't planned on fucking the elder and was horribly unprepared to do so. The thought of fucking Hwanwoong dry intimidated and scared him, he didn't want to cause the dancer any discomfort. 

Mingi licked between the arse cheeks, tongue flattening against the elder. Hands gripping the muscle of the dancers toned thighs. He sucked and licked against the soft skin, Hwanwoong's voice hitching, that hitch working into a moan as Mingi worked his tongue inside. Confused at the easy stretch, he ignored it and focused on spreading Hwanwoong open, driving his tongue as deep as physically possible, every moan from the blonde going straight to his cock making it throb and leak. 

The dancer trembled and Mingi held his thighs tighter.

"Back... pocket." Hwanwoong gasped.

Mingi drew his tongue back confused, the tremble from the elder not going unnoticed. "What?"

"In my back pocket." Hwanwoong mumbled into the wall.

Mingi searched in the back pocket of the jeans around the others knees and pulled out a condom. His chest fluttered as he took in the others form. 

"Don't look at me like that. I- I planned to do this earlier, but not like this. I um... I even prepped." 

Mingi smiled even though Hwanwoong wasn't facing him, running a finger down the slick arse. "I noticed."

The blonde snorted, face peeking back over his shoulder. "So, are you going to fuck me or not? I've got dance practice soon."

The rapper smacked his arse gently, before focusing on rolling the condom over his cock. He gripped the others hips as he stood.

They both moaned as Mingi pushed in, Hwanwoong taking one of his hands and placing it on his stomach, fingers twining together. He repositioned as Hwanwoong pushed back against him, his hand coming up to cover the blondes other hand that was pressed on the wall.

He rocked his hips gently and when Hwanwoong didn't complain he kept going. He held the other tightly against his own body as he thrusted into him. The only noise between them was the brush of skin moving, Hwanwoong's pants and Mingi's small moans. The rapper kept the pace steady, rhythmic, watching Hwanwoong's body rock underneath him, muscles in his back shifting. The dancers body was so tight, so hot, squeezing around him with every rock of his hips. Every inch of his cock swallowed and released made Hwanwoong tremble.

For the first time, Hwanwoong didn't use his pet name during sex. 

"Mingi-yah, I'm close." The blonde panted. 

The rapper let Hwanwoong guide his hand from his navel to his dripping cock, taking it in hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts into the elder. Hwanwoong gripped his arm tightly, pushing back against Mingi. 

The redhead whimpered as Hwanwoong’s hole clenched around him, making him grit his teeth, the drag against his cock doing amazing things to him. The elder whimpered calling out his name, cock spilling into Mingi’s hand, body tensing.

Mingi panted as he pressed the elder up and into the wall. Soft skin heated and damp against his chest. Hwanwoong's breath moving his whole body. He looked at their hands tangled together on the wall, Hwanwoong's small fingers slipped between his own, gripping onto his fingers tight.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" The rapper mumbled into the smaller males ear.

"Now is really not the best time to ask me that." Hwanwoong half laughed, half sighed at the question.

Mingi's gut dropped, eyes blinking back the bitter taste of disappointment. He however, nodded and bit his lip, pulling out. 

Hwanwoong shuddered at the sensation, before turning and looking at him, confusion replacing the pleasure on his face. "You're not finishing?"

The redhead swallowed and looked away from the blonde male.

"Oh Mingi, please don't be upset about the boyfriend thing. I do want to be your boyfriend. I just don't want to be asked with your cock up my arse and my cum on your hands." Hwanwoong stepped closer. Well, as much as he could with his pants still around his knees.

A hand wrapped around his cock making him shiver. He buried his face into the shoulder of the dancer. Breathing in Hwanwoong's post-sex scent, letting the elder take care of him. He did not see the mixed look of adoration and sadness Hwanwoong's eyes as he jacked him off, but he felt the press of lips against his ear and heard the soft, gentle whisper of 'good boy'.

~

Mingi sulked the next few days. Not texting the blonde back. Not even to reply to the good morning message the dancer had sent, wishing him luck for the day. Jongho rolled his eyes when he looked at Mingi's phone and the redheads lack of interest in answering any of the text messages he had received. 

"I thought you liked him or something." The maknae mumbled leaving their shared room. 

He moped through dance practices and recording sessions, only pulling a tight smile for the camera whenever they would vlive for the fans. 

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at his behaviour when his dongsaeng came to complain to him in the studio. "You know he's right? You can't just ask someone to be your boyfriend during sex, especially not after fighting as well."

"Hyung you're supposed to be on my side!" Mingi whined.

"Mingi, I'm your leader, I'm supposed to be on the side of reason, and unfortunately for you, Hwanwoong is right."

The younger male scowled at the blonde. 

"I would text him back if I were you. You know how protective Youngjo is of his group members. I would hate to have to promote as seven. And it's not like you don't flirt."

"I do not!"

Hongjoong chuckled, turning around in his chair to face him. "You do so! You flirted with me all the time before you hooked up with Hwanwoong. You two just really need to put a ring or a label on it or something."

Mingi pouted.

"Yah! Don't pout. You need to go talk to him about it." Hongjoong turned back to face the computer. 

"I don't want to." The younger rapper sulked. 

The blonde sighed and turned around again, hands folded in his lap in his classic 'I am your leader and I am very disappointed with your behaviour' pose.

"Well, you're going to lose him before your relationship with him even starts. Did you even talk to him about Heedo being a friend? Or did you just jump to conclusions because of the whole threesome thing?" Hongjoong eyed him levelly. "Have you told him that you liked me? That the threesome between us was me being jealous because you had finally moved on?"

Mingi gaped at the elder. He had no idea that Hongjoong was jealous that night. Or that his leader had some feelings for him other than in a brotherly way. He had just assumed that Hongjoong was as caught up in the moment as he was.

Hongjoong continued. "I think you're being very narrow minded about the whole ordeal. Think about it this way. Your first time together was a threesome. You got to share yours with two people you fancied. Hwanwoong has expressed that he would like to do it again sometime, but with someone he fancies instead. He has also expressed that he would like to be your boyfriend. I think you need to work this out. Talk to him, learn about what he wants. He clearly likes you, who knows why, so stop being a child, face your problems."

Mingi's gut twisted under the intense, disappointed gaze Hongjoong fixed him with.

Hongjoong made him text the other before kicking him out of the studio. Unsurprisingly Hwanwoong did not text back. He relayed this to Hongjoong when the leader returned to the dorms that night. The blonde just rolled his eyes and dialled a number on his phone before shoving it into Mingi's face.

"Talk." He hissed before stalking off to his room. 

Mingi gulped as a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hongjoong-ah?"

"Umm... no, it's Mingi."

"Oh." The tone in Youngjo's voice dropped a couple of degrees, warm tone turning icy. "What do you want?"

"Is Hwanwoong at the dorm? I need to apologise to him."

"I don't think he really wants to see you right now. Neither do I, to be honest."

"I know, I just want to come over and apologise for being such a dick. Even if he accepts it or not, I just want to make it up to him."

Youngjo scoffed, but agreed. Telling him to meet him at the dorms entrance in no more than twenty minutes later. Mingi made his way there in fifteen. The other rappers intimidating gaze taking in his miserable state as he showed him upstairs. 

"I'm glad to see you look as miserable as he feels. Even though you have no right to."

Mingi did not respond to the backhanded comment. 

Youngjo showed him upstairs to the Oneus dorm, before disappearing across the hall to the dorm he assumed Onewe was boarded in.

A male that looked an awful lot like Dongju, but with brown hair answered the door when he knocked. The same scowl on familiar features made him realise that this was probably Dongju's elusive twin. The twin said nothing as he let him in, beckoning his fingers for the rapper to follow. 

Hwanwoong looked tiny wrapped up in Heedo's arms as Mingi entered the room. The brown haired twin crossed his arms and leant in the doorway.

Mingi cleared his throat as he stood in the centre of the room, three sets of eyes watching him. 

"Hwanwoong-ah, I came to apologise." He began. There was no point in asking for privacy, he knew the blonde dancer would make the other two stay.

Heedo rose and went to leave, but Hwanwoong's hands stopped him. "Hyung, stay."

The ash-blonde male sat back down.

Hwanwoong's eyes turned towards him, waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have gotten jealous, I shouldn't have made a big deal about you not accepting being my boyfriend, it was a terrible time to ask and I especially shouldn't have ignored you. You have every right to be mad at me and not accept my apology. But I just want you to know that I really like you. I want to be your boyfriend." Mingi took a deep breath. "And if another threesome is what you want, then I want to experience that with you again."

The twin in the doorway coughed. "Yeah okay, I'm out."

Hwanwoong flushed red, staring at Mingi in embarrassment. 

Heedo looked between the both of them. "Should I leave too?"

Hwanwoong shook his head, rising from the bed and came towards the young rapper. "Mingi, you're so sweet and so stupid at the same time."

The blonde reached up to cup his face between his hands. "You know you could have just asked me about it instead of jumping to conclusions. And yeah, I know we probably didn't leave things the best way the other day, but I was so mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I don't like you too. I do want to be your boyfriend, but you really need to have better timing when asking me. It doesn't need to be romantic, just needs to be sincere, so I know you're not just saying it in the heat of the moment."

Mingi leaned in to capture the dancers lips. Hwanwoong let him, rising on his tiptoes to shorten the distance. 

The blonde smiled as they pulled apart, the adoration evident in his eyes. 

"Can I ask you now?" Mingi joked.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "Still not the time."

"Okay guys..." Heedo cleared his throat. "I really think I should leave, not that this isn't a cute moment and all..."

The redhead wrapped an arm around the smallers waist as Hwanwoong looked up at him questioning. Mingi nodded, toes curling as Hwanwoong's smile brightened. He loved the headband look on the blonde. Loved the way it opened up his face whenever his hair was pushed back. 

"Well, we were wondering... if you would like to join us."

The ash-blonde male sat stunned, looking incredulously between the pair. "Didn't you just have a disagreement about having a threesome? I really don't want to intrude."

"It's fine. Woongie was fine with the person I chose, and I'm cool with you joining." Mingi spoke towards Heedo, but gazed down at the dancer next to him. "Only if you want to that is."

"Now?"

"Yeah, Myeongie will be keeping everyone over at the Onewe dorm for a while I reckon." Hwanwoong smiled devilishly at the both of them, causing Mingi to shiver with delight.

Heedo sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Why is Myeong always there whenever we make terrible decisions? I'm beginning to think he's a bad influence."

"I agree." Hwanwoong pulled Mingi towards the bunks.

Mingi sat next to the other male, only just realising that this was the person who Hwanwoong had previous relations with, who the dancer wanted to introduce to him. The redhead thought about his list, and mentally slapped himself when he realised that he never actually searched which group the other was in. He had all those clues and a potential name, but he never put two and two together. 

"Um... can I ask a really stupid question?" Mingi raised his hand timidly.

The two blondes looked at him. Hwanwoong raising an eyebrow. 

"Sure." Heedo replied. 

"This is going to sound really ignorant. But what group are you from?"

Heedo laughed, a deep booming sound that echoed in the small room. "Boys In Groove, although we're more commonly referred to as B.I.G."

Mingi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Heedo asked, equally as awkward.

They were both surprised when Hwanwoong threw his shirt between them, making both rappers turn to look at him. The dancer stood with a hand on his hip, the other gesturing at the pair of them. 

"Come on, take them off."

"I forgot how bossy he can be." Heedo mumbled, doing as he was told.

Mingi chuckled and followed suit, pulling his shirt up and off his body. His jaw dropped when his vision cleared. The ash-blonde male had a fantastic body, a muscular body of someone who spent their life dancing and working out. His skinner tanner than the other two, due to not having to lightening it as much as the younger, more active groups. Mingi suddenly felt self-conscious of his leaner frame. 

Hwanwoong dropped between them, pouting at Mingi. "Stop drooling over him."

The redhead cooed at him, placing a gentle kiss on the dancers lips. Hwanwoong sighed hooking a leg over his lap and placing his hands on his chest, thumbing over the rappers pecs. A large warm hand sliding onto his hip had him jumping, bumping his nose against Hwanwoong's. Heedo's face appeared next to the dancers, chin resting on Hwanwoong's shoulder. Shyly, Mingi leant across the dancer to kiss the other male. Kissing Heedo was completely different to Hwanwoong and Hongjoong. The elder rapper had plumper lips, kissed slower, more curiously, almost as if he was half asleep.

Heedo broke the kiss to lean into Hwanwoong, swallowing the dancers whines of neglect. Mingi whimpered as the other rapper pressed Hwanwoong closer against him, the blonde's hips rolling up to press tightly against Mingi's, Heedo sliding behind him to seat himself on the redheads lap as well.

Mingi rolled his hips up against Hwanwoong's, who subsequently pushed back into Heedo's. The ash-blonde male groaned and caught Hwanwoong's hips. Pinning him in place as the the redhead continued to grind up against him. The dancer panted and whined, pulling away from Heedo's mouth to pant into Mingi's neck, nipping at his exposed shoulders. Heedo pressed closer, the dancers body pinned between them, to capture Mingi's lips. They were already slick and swollen from kissing the dancer. Heedo kissed him slowly, tongue running gently against his bottom lip, before bucking Hwanwoong forward. 

The dancer whined as the two rappers played a push and pull game with his body, Mingi's hands coming down to cover the other rappers, pulling Hwanwoong down to his own hips before rolling him back to Heedo. Hwanwoong's pants were hot against the crook of his neck as the dancer slid his hands down Mingi's chest before unbuttoning his jeans.

They broke apart as Hwanwoong pulled his jeans down, his cock springing up to rub against Mingi's stomach trailing precome, gasping as Heedo grasped his arse. The other rapper slid off Mingi's knees, letting Hwanwoong shift and turn around to lay back against Mingi, before pulling off his jeans. Mingi reached around to give his cock a gentle stroke, one that had Hwanwoong moaning and leaning back against him, hips rolling up into his touch. 

Heedo swung his long legs back over Mingi's, his hands pushing the redhead back to lie against the rumpled sheets. Hwanwoong scooted backwards, kneeling over Mingi's chest. The youngest let out a groan as Heedo settled on his crotch, arse pressing down teasingly. 

The arse above him wiggled as Heedo took the dancers cock in one hand, his chin in the other. 

Taking a hold of Hwanwoong's hips, he watched as the other struggled to get closer to Heedo's teasing hand and lips, which moved in and out of reach as the other pressed down and ground against Mingi before moving back to stroke the dancer, tongue licking teasing stripes against his neck. Every time Heedo would sink back down to rub against the redheads cock, Hwanwoong would whine and surge forward, only being pulled up short by Mingi's grip, before being pushed back as Heedo would come back into his space. 

Mingi pulled the taunting arse in front of him closer to his face, biting playfully against the skin of the soft cheeks. The blondes hips jerked sharply in his grasp, Heedo laughing and pulling away as Hwanwoong's teeth clashed against his own, a hand against his swollen lips in mock pain. 

"Sorry.. Mingi..." The dancers apology died, turning into a whine as Mingi spread his cheeks, licking a stripe between them. "Oh."

Hwanwoong pushed his hips down closer to the rappers face as he began to lick around the puckered hole, before pulling away with a gasp leaving both rappers curious. He scrambled off the bed and stood on trembling legs. 

Mingi perched up on his elbows, looking past Heedo to watch the tiny blonde. 

Hwanwoong pointed a finger at the pair of them. "Entertain yourselves. I'll be back."

Mingi looked up at Heedo who looked just as confused as he was as the blonde left the room. 

"Oh... And play nice." Hwanwoong stuck his head back in the room, before darting out again. 

Heedo was warm were he was settled over Mingi's hips, all bedroom eyes and sleepy lips, a large hand coming down to splay over Mingi's naked torso. The younger rolled his hips up, enjoying the feline features turning into a smirk. 

"I would love to open up this present beneath me, but I don't think Hwanwoong would like me playing with his toys." The older purred. 

Mingi whined, pushing his hips up, sighing in pleasure when Heedo rolled his own down to meet him. 

The ash-blonde rapper tilted his head to watch him, eyes half closed, a small smile playing on his lips, enjoying Mingi rocking upwards against his body. 

Placing a hand either side of the others hips, he rolled Heedo underneath him. The other was surprised for a moment, before he relaxed, long legs spreading for him easily. Mingi rubbed against the front of the others jeans, surprised at the patience Heedo had shown. The other was straining at his jeans under Mingi's hands, feline eyes watching, waiting to see what the younger rapper would do.

Gripping his hips, Mingi ran his own jean covered cock against the others, whimpering at the sensation. 

Heedo's hand came up to cup his chin, gently drawing him down. Mingi groaned into those plump lips, nipping and licking at them, trying to coax them into a faster pace other than a slow teasing one. The hand on his chin drew him held him firmly, stopping him from diving down and taking control of the kiss. 

He whimpered as a hand smacked his arse. 

Breaking away from the kiss he turned to see Hwanwoong, face flushed, hair falling down over the headband he was wearing. Mingi rolled down next to Heedo so the dancer could rejoin him. Hwanwoong kneeled above Heedo's hips, bending down to kiss the other blonde. Sitting up, Mingi ran a hand over his naked form, fingers slipping in between bare arse cheeks, smiling as he figured out what Hwanwoong had been doing. The others hole was wet and slick, quivering at his touch, giving way easily as he slipped a finger inside.

"You know I could have done that." Mingi teased, even though he knew why the other had done it himself.

Hwanwoong moaned, lips quivering as Mingi thrusted a finger inside. He watched Hwanwoong as he slid his finger in and out of the dancer, watching as his mouth quivered as Mingi dragged his finger along his walls, a small whimper on his lips. Heedo trailed a hand up the dancer's side before sliding around to fist his cock. Hwanwoong bucked his hips down into Heedo's hand, before pushing back against Mingi's finger.

When Hwanwoong became more comfortable, he added two more fingers, pushing them in knuckle deep, pleased at the moan of his name that came with it. Mingi continued to stroke Hwanwoong’s insides, curling his fingers and dragging them up and down the dancer walls. Every squeeze of the dancer’s arse around his fingers went straight to his cock, which was still trapped painfully hard and throbbing in his jeans.

"Mingi..." The dancer sobbed as Mingi pushed his fingers deeper, before pulling them out.

Hwanwong's hole fluttered at the lack of being filled, his hips dropping to thrust down into the grip around his cock. 

The redhead unbuttoned his jeans, groaning as his cock was finally free from its confines. 

"Woongie, can I?" He groaned and licked the hole in front of him, spreading Hwanwoong's arse cheeks to accomodate his face.

"Please... Fuck me." The blonde moaned, shifting back against his tongue.

Kneeling behind the other, he lined his hips up with the other's, before sinking his cock into that tight heat. He pushed Hwanwoong's torso downwards, one hand coming around to grip the blonde's cock, the other finding the button of Heedo's jeans. It was a harder task than he originally planned, to not only keep a squirming Hwanwoong pinned between his cock and his hand, but to try and navigate the other rappers jeans as well.

Heedo simply smirked up at him and continued to lazily stroke Hwanwoong, taking Mingi's hand with him. 

Finally, he got the others jeans open. Heedo shimmied them down his hips, wiggling underneath the two sets of legs kneeling over him, before sitting upwards, pushing Hwanwoong upright. Mingi rocked back onto his heels, taking Hwanwoong's weight with him, the pair moaning as Mingi's cock sank deeper. Heedo knelt before them, pressing his cock next to Hwanwoong's before taking both of them in his hand. 

"Mingi-yah, be a good boy and fuck me." Hwanwoong hummed, rolling his hips up into Heedo's hand, before sinking back down onto Mingi's cock.

Mingi whined and bucked his hips upwards into that delicious heat. The dancer was alway hot and tight, squeezing perfectly around his cock. He nuzzled his face in the blonde's shoulder, listening to the others whines and whimpers as once again he found himself pinned between the rappers. Mingi continued rolling his hips upward to meet the others downward roll, nipping at his skin. 

Hwanwoong whimpered and pulled Heedo's face against his, the other rapper alternating between nuzzling his lips and neck as his hands curled around the cocks, softly and slowly teasing, a stark difference to how Mingi was pounding upwards into his arse. 

"I hate you." Hwanwoong groaned into the others mouth when Heedo pulled Mingi's hand off the dancers hip to join him in stroking their cocks. 

Heedo chuckled whilst licking a stripe along the blonde's shoulder, head tilting to catch Mingi's eyes watching him. 

The redhead stroked the two cocks in his hand whilst watching as Heedo nipped at the dancers shoulder, the other careful to not leave marks. He shivered as the eldest male tilted his head down to watch, sliding his hips up so that Mingi's hand brushed up and down his toned stomach as he stroked both the blondes cocks from tip to base. Those feline eyes caught his own and Heedo squeezed his own finger's tightly around Mingi's, causing Hwanwoong to yelp and slam down onto Mingi's cock.

Mingi gasped and groaned, his orgasm hitting him completely unawares, hand gripping tightly onto Hwanwoong's hip as he held the other down against him. Heedo took his mouth and smothered his surprise, the sudden forceful press of teeth and tongue making him moan. He chased those lips, retaliating by squeezing the cocks in his hand, pulling a moan from both males.

Heedo pulled back panting. Hwanwoong falling backwards against his chest as the other moved away. 

"Mingi-yah, I'm close." Hwanwoong whined.

The redhead could not pull his eyes away from the other rapper as he jerked the two off. Hwanwoong whimpered and squeezed around his softening cock. The dancer came first, hole clenching around him, fingers digging into the skin of his arm, panting against Mingi's chest. Hwanwoong's cum covering his hand made it easier to jerk the other blonde off. Heedo panted softly, eyes closing, lips falling open, hands holding onto Hwanwoong's hips to keep himself upright as Mingi twisted his hand around their cocks. Hwanwoong whimpered at the overstimulation.

The rapper came quietly, head falling onto Hwanwoongs shoulder. Determined to pull one last sound from the teasing older blonde, he twisted his wrist, satisfied when both of the blondes whimpered. One deeper and one higher in pitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only just hit me whilst I was writing this that it's been 6 years since I first started listening to B.I.G...


End file.
